RumBelle Drabbles and Oneshots
by Valquesse23
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and Belle (Rumbelle) fanfics. True love marred by tragedy. Based on the characters from Once Upon A Time. Rated M/MA for sexual "themes". ENJOY!
1. Him - Part One

The first thing Belle realised when she had arrived was the castle hadn't been cleaned in a very long time.

Months, definitely.

Then she'd opened the door to supplies closet and the doorhandle fell off.

Make that years.

Sighing, she'd looked through the cupboard, managing to find a broom in relatively good condition and a mop. Belle had decided to start with the kitchen; basing the decision on: if she had to cook every night she'd need that room to be clean first.

At least, that's what she'd told herself. Secretly, she wanted to clean the rooms that _he _was least likely to visit.

Looking back now, Belle wished she'd spent as much time with _him _as possible. She couldn't believe it was just over a month since they had met; she felt like they'd known each other all their lives.

And now her heart was broken.

She had no idea how long she'd been walking along the forest road, or in what direction she was heading. All Belle knew was that she had to get away from the castle, away from _him. _

Blinking back tears at the memory of why she was running away, Belle increased her pace. It was beginning to get dark and she didn't fancy spending the night in a dark, mysterious forest, let alone meet anymore dark, mysterious strangers that offer life-ruining advice.

Belle viciously kicked a tree root and it was as if all her defences fell simultaneously. She sat down underneath the tree and started to cry freely, tears streaming down her face. It felt good, releasing all her pain and sorrow but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get up again. Belle still couldn't quite believe how much her life had changed, how much she'd changed, in five short weeks. How on earth had she fallen in love with a man the whole realm feared?

Eventually Belle regained control over her wayward emotions and began to breathe deeply. The sun had set and the forest was gearing up for night time. Accepting defeat, Belle stood up to begin her search for a soft patch of ground to sleep on. The tree she'd attacked earlier appeared to be hollow so she crawled inside, surprised at how roomy it was.

A few minutes later she heard a crack of thunder and the heavens opened.

"Great." Belle muttered as she pulled her knees up, away from the tree opening. Rain splashed the hem of her dress but she didn't care. Within seconds, the combination of the gentle patter of rain and pure mental exhaustion sent Belle into a deep sleep.

Belle woke with a start and began to panic. It was pitch black and she had no idea where she was. After a few minutes she remembered and felt like she needed to be sick. The rain had stopped and it was uncomfortably warm in the tree hollow. She crawled out, her dress now successfully filthy and gulped in the fresh night air. Moonlight filtered through the forest and danced on the ground, giving enough light for Belle to see her hand stretched out in front of her.

Lowering her hand, Belle shut her eyes. She would never be the same again. She would be hollow, like the tree she slept in, for the rest of her life. She stifled a sob when a twig snapped behind her. Belle whirled around to see yellow eyes the size of saucers staring at her, not 3 metres away.

The wolf had shaggy black fur and was simply staring at her.

What was the point of running, when she had nowhere to run to? Perhaps it would better to let the wolf take her without a struggle.

Suddenly the wolf growled and all thoughts of apathy were replaced with blinding fear. Belle turned and ran, deeper and deeper into the forest. She felt the wolf's teeth on her calf and fell with a cry. She rolled down a small embankment into a clearing. Ignoring the pain in her leg, Belle got up and turned to run.

She stopped.

Three smaller wolves were circling her. The larger wolf appeared and began to howl. Belle watched in horror as the rest of the pack filtered in through the trees.

Giving in to the pain and her inevitable fate; she fell to her knees. Closing her eyes, she whispered the one name that meant everything to her.

_His _name_. _

"_Rumpelstiltskin." _

**RUMBELLE FOR THE WIN! I forgot how much I love that pairing. Ermehgerd. Sah happy. **

**Anyway. A small warning; this series of drabbles will be, ummm, a little... sexual. **

**SMUT-TAY! **

**But seriously. I hope you like my attempt at Rumbelle. :D **


	2. Him - Part Two

Belle closed her eyes as _his _name escaped through her lips. She waited for the pain; tearing of skin, spilling of blood but it did not come. Opening her eyes slowly, she was surprised to see the clearing empty. The trees rustled gently and the moonlight shimmered on the ground, creating dancing silhouettes and shadows.

Deciding that it was in her best interests to leave this place as soon as possible, Belle stood and brushed off her dress. Wincing at the pain in her leg, she turned and nearly dropped back down at the sight behind her.

There, staring at her with no emotion whatsoever was _him. _

_Rumpelstiltskin. _

Belle stared back; clad in his trademark tight leather trousers and crocodile skin overcoat. He cocked his head at her and she was suddenly aware that he was taller than her, and closer, and... She felt his hand around her waist. How had that happened? Then there was nothing but darkness, and Belle went numb.

The first thing Belle felt when she awoke was annoyance. She remembered clearly the events of the last 24 hours and was utterly humiliated. She'd _fainted. _In front of _him. _Belle prided herself on the ability to remain level-headed. Fainting was _not _the example she wanted to set. Sitting up slowly, she pulled the covers off and looked at her leg.

_Covers! _

She was in a room. And not a dungeon-type room; a proper bedroom. In the gloom she could make out a dresser, a wardrobe and red drapes covering a ceiling-to-floor length window. The bed she was in was the largest she'd ever seen and possibly the most comfortable. She ran a hand along the satin sheets before a painful throb turned her attention back to her leg.

Belle was no stranger to injuries. Since before she could crawl, bruises and scratches would appear for no apparent reason. Her Father used to joke that she was the clumsiest Princess in all the lands and that her husband's palace would have to abandon the idea of stairs and tiles. It used to make Belle scowl but as she traced the bandage wrapped around her calf and knee, she smiled sadly. She missed her Papa more than words could say.

Determined to distract herself (she didn't need Rumpelstiltskin –there, she could think his name- to see her cry as well as faint) Belle attempted to clamber out of bed. Just as she was about to stand the door opened.

"Ah. You're awake." Rumpelstiltskin crossed over to the bed and swung her legs back in. Before Belle could protest, he began to remove her bandage.

It was at that precise moment Belle realised she was wearing her night clothes. Rumpelstiltskin had changed her while she was unconscious.

Pushing down her embarrassment and thanking the Gods it was dark, Belle tried to pull away from his touch. Rumpelstiltskin's hands gripped the top of her thigh and pulled her forward. She hissed, but a dark corner of her mind noted that it wasn't just because of the pain.

"I have to change the dressing and attend to the wound. And it won't bode well for you, should you bleed out all over my bed sheets, dearie."

Rumpelstiltskin began to hum as he finished unwrapping her bandage. Belle just stared at him; stunned and lost for words.

_This is his room._

He placed both palms flat on her leg and she gasped as felt the magic sink through her. It felt like cool water was running down the inside of her leg.

"This is so strange," she half laughed, half whispered.

She knew he was looking at her but she couldn't draw her gaze away from his hands. Already she could feel the pain ebbing away and the effect that it was having on her was incredible. It was taking all her self-control not to throw her head back and moan.

All too quickly Rumpelstiltskin withdrew his hands and she whimpered at the loss. He grinned wickedly at her and she looked away, flushed with both shame and desire.

"Why did you save me?" she asked quietly, unable to look into his gleaming eyes.

"You were my damsel in distress. I make quite the knight shining armour, don't you think?" Rumpelstiltskin jumped up and put his hands on his hips, head held high but Belle didn't look up.

"It's going to take more than jokes and clever words to fix this. As soon as my leg can bear my weight I shall leave. I can only imagine what an inconvenience this must be for you."

She gestured to his room and before he could even utter a response she pulled the quilt over her bare legs and turned her back on him.

"Goodnight Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered, knowing her voice would betray her.

It was only when she heard the door click shut that she allowed the waiting tears to stream down her face, and Belle softly cried herself to sleep.

Rumpelstiltskin was at a loss for words. It was a new experience for him; words were his forte and never before had someone stumped him so much as she had. Sitting in his dark tower, he began to recollect the events since she'd runaway from him...

_Of course he'd followed her the moment she left his castle. He'd watched from a distance as she broke down by the hollow tree, then watched her as she slept. He just wanted her to be safe, at least that's what he'd told himself. As the hours passed he himself had fallen asleep. He'd woken to her cry; realising she was no longer in the tree hollow he'd raced to the top of the clearing and nearly died. There was Belle, his Belle surrounded by a pack of wolves. Rumpelstiltskin had never been so frightened and angry in his life. She didn't even try to save herself now. He'd watched as she fell to her knees and the wolves started towards her. Even before she whispered his name he was by her side, waving his slender fingers creating an arc of silver light. The wolves took off in the opposite direction and Rumpelstiltskin had immediately turned his attention back to Belle. She was still kneeling, her lips partially open, eyes closed._

He closed his eyes as he remembered his sudden urge to pull her to her feet and kiss her.

He had broken her and she deserved better. Closing his eyes he forced himself to remember what happened next.

_Pushing all emotion away, Rumpelstiltskin had simply walked passed her, surprised at the single tear sliding down his cheek. _

_Just before he disappeared into the trees, he'd turned to have one last look at Belle. She was standing now, and turned too quickly for him to hide. He watched the shock flit across her gentle face. Even bruised and bloodied she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Rumpelstiltskin had just stared, unable to speak. Then he'd noticed her eyelids flutter and rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. _

There was no doubt in Rumpelstiltskin's mind that Belle should have his room while she recovered.

_He'd simply picked Belle up, closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing in his room, the unconscious beauty in his arms. _

_He'd placed her on his bed and immediately set to work. Scissors were used to cut her out of her clothes, something he knew he'd be in trouble for later on. Trying hard not to look at the near naked girl in his bed he conjured her nightclothes and used magic to dress her. _

_Ignoring the new throbbing sensation in his groin, Rumpelstiltskin had turned his attention to Belle's injured leg, sighing at the girl's innate ability to attract trouble. _

_Even the lightest touch of her skin sent a pulse of electricity through his hand, into his heart and the pit of his stomach. It got so bad Rumpelstiltskin had begun to wonder if he wasn't accidentally shooting himself with magic instead of Belle, but soon he began to see the wound close over. _

Remembering what had happened next almost caused Rumpelstiltskin to smash every vial and potion he owned.

"_It's going to take more than jokes and clever words to fix this. As soon as my leg can bear my weight I shall leave. I can only imagine what an inconvenience this must be for you." _

Why? Why didn't he just touch her face and tell her he was sorry, that he was the biggest git imaginable and he meant nothing he'd said before she'd left.

Because he was a coward. Always had been, always will be.

But Belle had given him something he hadn't had in decades...

Hope.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and began to pace; his mind ticking over. Belle would be well enough to walk in two days and by the third day she'd leave. He felt his heartstrings tug and knew he had to do something. He'd just have to show her he had a heart.

Two days ago she'd told him she loved him and as much as he knew she'd deny it, her feelings hadn't changed. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't missed the way she shivered when he touched her, gasped when his magic flowed through her. She'd even whimpered when he pulled away from her. Regardless of what she said, her body would betray her. A wicked little grin crossed his face. He planned on using that little weakness to his advantage over the next few days.

**Part three will be the final part and then I'll just do some one-shots and write some more of my other stories. I hope you guys liked this! Thanks so much for reading! **


	3. Him - Part Three

It took Belle a long time to fall asleep. Her body was exhausted; leg throbbing, muscles she didn't know she had were aching.

But as for her mind, well that was racing. Rumpelstiltskin had saved her. He'd been so gentle with her injuries, so careful when carrying her.

And then he'd ruined it with his stupid quip.

Belle had never been so confused in her life. She still had feelings for him. That was certain. But they were now marred by mistrust and fear. Just when she thought there was a possibility he felt something, _anything _for her, he had shut her out.

Again.

It was with these troublesome thoughts that Belle fell into an exhaustive sleep, knowing full well they'd haunt her dreams.

Belle refused to admit the disappointment she felt when Rumpelstiltskin still hadn't shown his face by lunch time. She'd awoken early; the first light of morning slipping through a gap in the curtains.

It was only because of hunger; she told herself vehemently, that she limped out of bed and down the corridor. He was never in the kitchen anyway. Silently cursing his name, Belle reached the main staircase and made the painfully slow descent. She was still in her night clothes, a fact which she was now thankful for. She couldn't imagine trying to make it down in her restrictive, heavy dress.

Belle reached the third last step and gave a shaky laugh. It had taken her nearly ten minutes to tackle a flight of stairs she used to take three at a time.

Shaking her head, she stepped down but misplaced her foot slightly, slipping and falling backwards. Belle cried out in surprise and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the sharp blow that would meet her head.

But it never happened. Opening her eyes, she found she was looking into dark pools of hazel and realised Rumpelstiltskin had again, rescued her.

The man was insufferable.

At least that was what Belle tried to think as he carried her into the kitchen, their eyes never leaving each other. He set her down gently on the table and she once again let out a small whimper when his hands left her waist.

Disguising it as a cough, Belle looked quickly at her feet to hide her blush. When she was satisfied her skin was its regular colour again, she looked around the kitchen and gasped at the sight.

Pots and pans were flipping their contents by themselves, while dirty ones were being scrubbed by unmanned cloths in a sink that stopped and started by itself. The teapot leapt off shelf and a copper kettle levitated into the air, pouring the hot water.

With a flick of his hand Rumpelstiltskin sent Belle's chipped cup over to the teapot. Once it was filled, he picked it up and walked back over to Belle, his face inches from hers. She took the tea from him and tried to form a sentence.

"How... Is this magic?"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked slightly and cocked his head. "Of course, Dearie. Just a little object enchantment spell to speed up dinner. Can't have you going hungry, can we?"

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure what amused him more: the fact that Belle couldn't even make it down a flight of stairs without putting herself in danger, or the way her perfect little mouth dropped open when he said he was cooking dinner.

He'd excused himself pretty quickly after that, making the apology he had a few errands in town to run. What he really needed to do was get away from Belle. It had taken all his self control not to kiss her uncontrollably then take her hard and fast on the kitchen table.

Not that he thought she'd mind, if her little whimper was anything to go by.

He really needed to take his mind off her, at least until dinner. Belle had agreed to watch over the preparations for an hour or so. Enough time for Rumpelstiltskin to regain control, and control was to be very important. Now that he knew true love's kiss, _Belle's kiss, _could break his curse, he needed to make sure that didn't happen. Although he'd given up on trying to convince himself she wasn't his life and soul, Regina was still out there. Still powerful. And now he had something to lose. Rumpelstiltskin had to protect his Belle, no matter the cost. So magic stayed. He would explain that to Belle over dinner.

For now, he needed to think. There was no way he would be able to abstain from Belle. He'd kiss her soon enough, to hell with all consequences. He needed a plan.

And if there was one thing Rumpelstiltskin was good at, it was planning.

Belle sat on the kitchen table, awestruck. She was suffering from sensory overload. Not only were kitchen utensils flying haphazard around the room, Rumpelstiltskin had stood so close that she could still feel him even though he'd left.

She tried desperately to tell herself that she felt nothing. She sternly told herself she was still leaving as soon as her leg could weight bear but in her heart of hearts Belle knew she was just falling deeper and deeper in love with him. She'd be a fool to think he felt the same. Belle drew a deep breath and resolved to be polite, friendly and most of all, _controlled. _When they parted this time, it would be as equals.

A gentle nudge on her knee broke her concentration and she looked down, startled to see her chipped cup almost beckoning her to drink. Belle picked up the cup slowly and sipped. She laughed quietly as she looked at the madness in the kitchen Rumpelstiltskin called magic.

By the time she'd finished her tea it was growing dark. Darkness arrived quickly in winter and Belle was grateful when the fireplace in the kitchen alighted, again by magic.

"It would appear dinner is nearly ready."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed manically when Belle jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't you come in." She accused good naturedly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Doors are boring."

Belle couldn't help but laugh.

She wished she could have helped the sigh that escaped when he gently placed both hands on her waist and pulled her off the table.

"You need to practice putting weight on your leg, love."

_Love. _That was new. Belle felt her heart pounding and simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She didn't realise she'd been holding her breath until he let go of her waist when they reached the dining room table. With a start she realised she was sitting next to him, instead opposite him and her idea of 'being in control' slipped further into the back of her mind.

Dinner was wonderful and Belle wondered why on earth Rumpelstiltskin let her cook his meals when he could do something like this. When she'd asked his response was to smile and say, "All magic comes with a price." She wondered what price he'd paid to treat her like this, but was happy not to know.

Rumpelstiltskin lead her into his sitting room once dinner was over and she was surprised at how cosy it was. A wood fire was roaring in front of a plush, red, velvet loveseat and a rug that looked suspiciously like bear pelt.

Belle was about to ask when she felt Rumpelstiltskin's hands around her waist again. Her breath hitched as he ran his hands across her stomach, the thin material of her night clothes leaving little to the imagination. He trailed kisses down her neck and along her jaw, drawing a soft moan from her throat.

Despite all this, Belle pulled away and stared at the fire.

"You don't love me," she said quietly. "I won't do this, I can't."

She braced herself for the fallout.

"Belle."

She tried not to shiver as her name rolled off his tongue.

"Your kiss wouldn't have worked if you weren't my true love. I made a horrible mistake and I am so sorry I hurt you."

Belle could barely believe what she was hearing, turning to face him she asked him the question they were both dreading.

"Will you give up magic?"

"I can't." He whispered. "Belle I can't. Not yet. Not while the Queen is out there, not while she can hurt you. I won't let that happen."

Belle frowned slightly. "So, let me get this right. You're doing this to protect me?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded solemnly, no trace of the manic light that usually lined his features. "I'm the only one who poses any sort of threat to her Belle. As long as that remains, I can protect you."

Belle nodded and took a step towards him. "But that means I can't kiss you?" She looked up into his face.

He smirked and Belle noticed his eyes glint with something she didn't recognise.

"I may have found a loophole."

They were inches apart now, although frustratingly he wasn't touching her.

"I thought "the deal was struck"?" She quoted, earning a true smile from him.

She sighed with relief when he circled his arms around her.

He chuckled, "I'm the Dark One, Dearie. Don't ever underestimate me."

"I would dare." Belle murmured before his lips crushed against hers.

This kiss wasn't like their first. It was desperate, brimming with desire and passion. She opened her mouth to let him in. He tasted like... something she couldn't explain. He tasted like magic. Belle began to explore his mouth, running her tongue over his and the roof of his mouth. She took great satisfaction in the grunt he made as he pulled her closer.

Somehow they ended up on the rug, Belle on top of Rumpelstiltskin. Her night clothes were removed with ease, but she was silently cursing his attire. Yes, the tight leather was lovely to look at but another story to take off.

Rolling his eyes, Rumpelstiltskin clicked his fingers and the laces loosened. Belle tugged at his shirt while he undid said leather trousers. She groaned when she felt him pressing hard against her thigh and he slid his spindle-like fingers below her stomach. Arching her back, she cried out when he trailed them over the most sensitive part of her core and gently pinched. Her breaths were now pants as he quickened his pace, sliding a finger inside causing her to buck and call out his name. He kissed her, claiming her mouth with his own. Lining up with her centre, Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle, uncertainty lining his face. Her face could've split with happiness and she kissed him hard, assuring him she was ready.

He filled her completely in one swift movement and she gasped, nails digging into his back. Belle appreciated him keeping completely still while she adjusted to him and bit back the pain. When she was ready, she kissed Rumpelstiltskin's earlobe and cheek and he began to thrust.

Belle dug her nails into his back again, but this time not due to pain. She felt her stomach tighten and heat began to creep across her body. She felt Rumpelstiltskin slip a hand between them and work his magic again. It didn't take long for Belle's eyes to snap open and her voice to cry out his name again. Her whole body was she shaking as waves of pleasure and love rocked over her. She felt him join her and together they slumped on the rug completely naked; a mess of body and limb.

Eventually Belle came to her senses and sat up. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and she saw none of the hatred or spite that was there when he cast her out.

"You're not human."

"You don't sound too disappointed." He raised a quizzical eyebrow and she giggled.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just glad you figured out a way to let me kiss you. You won't tell me how though, will you?"

"It's best if you don't know. You might change your mind about me if you knew what I had to do."

Belle was silent, thinking it over.

"I love you, Belle." He said quietly, as if willing her to believe him.

She smiled the first genuine smile in days. She felt it all the way through her body.

"I love you too."

**OH MY GOD IT'S THE LONGEST, DIRTIEST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I'VE BROKEN MYSELF! **

**YAY! xD **

**This is the conclusion to the _Him _story. But I'll do some proper oneshots soon. It'll just be fluff for awhile though. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Exploring - Part One

Belle's feet were aching by the time the castle gates loomed into view. She hadn't meant to walk so far, but the stream she had found in the forest was just so tantalisingly pretty she'd ended up following it for hours.

Now it was nearly dark and Belle knew she'd be in trouble. But Rumpelstiltskinhad said she could explore the grounds. Deciding to play innocent when confronted by him, Belle snuck through the gates and crossed the lawn to a large wooden side door. She opened it as quietly as she could, cringing when the door hinges squeaked loudly.

Sighing with giddy relief when it closed, Belle allowed herself a grin. She'd had such a wonderful day.

She turned, thinking about what to cook for dinner and nearly walked head first into Rumpelstiltskin's chest.

Belle jumped back in fright, back against the door she'd just snuck through. Placing a hand on her chest, she glared at him.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on me."

Rumpelstiltskin arched an eyebrow but said nothing, his usual flamboyance replaced with something Belle couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I told you I was going on an adventure today," she said bravely, "You could have come with me, I found the most breathtaking stream. It ran all the way through the dark forest and I followed it for hours..."

Belle realised she was babbling, unnerved by his silence. She'd expected complaining and sulking.

Finally he spoke.

"You were exploring the Dark Forest?"

There was a glint in his eye Belle didn't trust.

"Yes, you said I could explore the grounds."

"I meant _surrounding the castle, love_."

Belle gazed defiantly into his eyes.

"The Dark Forest _does _surround the castle, dearie." She grinned when she saw the corners of Rumpelstiltskin's mouth quirk up at the sound of her endearment.

"It's a very dangerous place for a young woman of such," he paused, licking his lips, "inexperience... to be roaming." His eyes hardened suddenly. "Remember the last time you were in there? I had to rescue you from certain death."

He was even closer to her now. He wasn't touching her, but his presence alone had Belle pinned to the door.

"If you hadn't frightened me so much I never would have run away."

She noted how her voice was suddenly a lot softer. They were nose to nose now.

"And I can take of myself," she added, just to annoy him.

"If that's so, then you won't mind sleeping alone tonight."

Belle let out a small gasp, shocked at how he had misused her words.

"Rumpelstiltskin that is not what I meant."

Rumpelstiltskin grinned down at her and kissed her lips gently. Belle responded instantly, trying to crush his body into hers but suddenly she was groping at air.

Opening her eyes, all Belle saw was an empty kitchen and heard nothing but an eerie giggle.

Growling in frustration she made her way to the stove. She was about to reach up and get the matches when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her close.

Rumpelstiltskin's arms wrapped around her stomach and Belle could feel his face buried in the side of her neck.

"The last time," he said between kisses, "you were in the Dark Forest, I nearly lost you. Don't make me go through that again. I nearly tore the castle apart looking for you today."

Belle nearly melted at the tenderness and sincerity in his voice. She hadn't even considered the possibility he'd be worried about her. Smiling, she turned to face him and kissed him. This time he didn't disappear, instead pulling Belle into a tight embrace that made her sigh into his mouth. When they broke apart she looked at him, a serious expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, "thank you for not being too angry with me."

Rumpelstiltskin grinned a very wicked grin and pulled her even closer. She gasped at the feeling of him hard against her thigh.

"On the contrary dearie. You're in quite a lot of trouble."

**Okaaay so it's not a one-shot. It'll have a Part 2 and that will be... **_**fun. **_**;) It's also set right after "Him: Part 3".**

Anyway. HI! HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
I hate New Years Eve. Not sure why, I just always have. Last night wasn't too bad though, because I was at work. I know. I'm probably the only person who actually WANTS to work NYE. I got home at 12:45AM and watched QI until 3:15AM... BEST NEW YEARS EVAH! :O  
I have other news too!  
1. Last night was also my last shift at work. SIX WEEKS OFF! Yayayay! 

**2. Now. This is important. Ahem. I have a shop. On Etsy. It's called EbbandFlowMarket. So far I've got a hand-drawn map of the world from Avatar: The Last Airbender and I do custom-made glass bottles. (E.g. you tell me what them you want, and I make a potion-bottle thing of it). **

**So, if you are at all inclined, go check it out! **

**Thanks guys! **


	5. Exploring - Part Two

Belle stared into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes, marvelling at his ability to instil both fear and an almost unbearable anticipation. She desperately wanted to feel his mouth on hers again, on every part of her body, but he wouldn't. Not until he'd decided that she had been suitably punished. Belle knew she had to act fast to outwit him.

"What will you do to me?" She half whispered, deliberately biting her lip.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes darkened, he knew what game she was playing, but this time she wouldn't win. He stepped back from her, smirking.

"It's not what _I'm _going to do to you. It's what you're going to do."

Belle frowned. "Well in that case, I'm going to cook dinner and you're going to behave yourself."

Belle suddenly found herself pinned to the kitchen workbench. Somehow the hem of her dress was above her waist and Rumpelstiltskin was pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs.

Belle fisted his hair, desperately trying to urge him further, higher, where she needed him most. But with a cackle, he was gone again, leaving Belle wanton and unsatisfied, half naked on the table. Groaning with frustration, she sat up.

"What's the game, Rumpelstiltskin?" She called out. "You're just going to tease me all night?"

"Not at all, dearie."

Belle jumped at his voice in her ear. Just his breath tickling her neck was enough to send desire coursing through her veins.

"I don't understand."

"I want a show."

Understanding dawned and Belle blushed crimson.

"Rumpelstiltskin... You're the only person who's ever touched... I've never..."

She trailed off, unsure of how to say that she'd never done anything like that before. He was the only one who knew all of her so intimately, so completely. Regardless, there was no way she'd ever be able to make herself feel as good as he did. She was, as he said, inexperienced.

"As much as that pleases me, you're still going to do it. Don't fret dearie, I'll show you how."

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her back up on the bench, so she was sitting in between his legs, her back against his front. He placed his hands on hers and began to move them ever so slowly up and down her body. Belle leant back against Rumpelstiltskin, closing her eyes. She was nervous, but for him she'd do anything.

"Pull your dress up, and run your hands along your thighs and across your stomach. Just imagine it's me."

"But it's not you."

"If you do this, it will be, soon enough."

Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin. Behind his impish grin was a look of pure desire. Spurred on by his lust, she did as he said and was surprised at how good it felt. Her fingertips brushed her sensitive skin just below her core and soon she was sighing, lost in the moment. Belle snapped out of her reverie when Rumpelstiltskin's hands claimed hers again. She gasped as he brushed them over the soft material of her underwear.

"Can you feel how intoxicating you are? Do you know how difficult it is not to just take you hard and fast on this bench?"

His words went straight to Belle's core and she moaned. How could he do this to her? He hadn't even touched her and she was so close.

"Then just do it. Take me. Now."

She felt Rumpelstiltskin's hands close fast on her wrists as he chuckled.

"I will," he growled, "all in good time. Now. Take this stupid thing off."

Belle giggled but stopped suddenly as the material brushed against her. Soon enough her undergarments were laying discarded on the tiled floor. Suddenly Belle felt very exposed. She was sitting on the bench, her dress bunched up around her waist, legs spread with no underwear on. She was about to point this out when Rumpelstiltskin slowly moved her hand higher. She gasped, all nervousness forgotten.

"Just imagine it's me." He whispered again, and his hands left hers.

Belle began to move gently. Rumpelstiltskin loved to tease her, to bring her to the brink and then slowly ease her back. So this is what she would do. She moved her hand slowly up and down, shivering whenever she brushed against her most sensitive part. Belle moaned Rumpelstiltskin's name as she slowly inserted a finger. She felt his hands tighten around her waist and tendrils of pleasure shot down her spine at the thought of affecting him like this.

Belle added another finger while using her thumb to rub circles on her sensitive nub. She increased her rhythm, and soon she was writhing with pleasure, her back arching against Rumpelstiltskin. She came quickly and explosively, calling his name over and over again.

Belle slumped against Rumpelstiltskin who was rigid behind her. Very slowly, her picked up her hand and sucked gently on her fingers.

"Well done, love." His voice was strained.

Belle laughed softly. "I think this has been more of a punishment for you than for me."

He chuckled and Belle felt him hard against her back. She slid off the bench and turned to face him. Looking him dead in the eye, she gradually slipped out of her dress until she was standing completely naked, in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well?" She asked, and Rumpelstiltskin leapt off the bench, pinning back on the kitchen table.

"You don't have to ask me twice, dearie."


End file.
